Link returns to the twilight realm
by Darkest-Lord
Summary: Link returns to Midna and has a son, Xato. However the relationship doesnt work well and Xato ends up possessing the Triforce of Power, and the power of light and shadow. He plans to destroy the world, can Link face such a foe?
1. Chapter 1

Well another fan fic sry they r so depressing lol

-

It was interesting how Link felt. When Midna left all he cared about was finding her, it

wasn't the same now. Link had tried so many ways to get Midna back, he had remembered

what Rusl said. In the Hour of Twilight the worlds intersected, this was his hint that he

would have to try at sunset. Link had tried and tried, he was now riding his horse across

the Bidge of Eldin. Link didn't feel the same as he did before when he was looking for

Midna. It had been a year later, when Link first started his journey to seek Midna he had

always been so hopeful he cared for nothing but Midna. Perhaps it was because he

hadn't seen her in such a long time but Link didn't feel a flutter of passion when ever he

thought of Midna. The only reason he even did this was because his life was so

depressing without Midna, he thought he would fall in love all over again once he saw

her and it would reawaken that passion. It was twilight and he had attacked the light spirit Lanayru, he apologized and

promised to return its light, he wanted as much twilight as possible. He was wearing his hero's clothes out of habit. He was riding

along the edge of a cliff. He then quickly jumped off the horse and turned into a wolf and

howled to the sky, the wall of twilight right behind him.

Authors note: For those of you who don't understand this is the title screen of The

Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

Link had to be a wolf to enter the twilight, he had remembered how Zant could go

between the dimensions without the mirror. He had studied this, Zant had Ganondorfs

power and was a twili. When Link first figured this out, it depressed him, he was not a twili

and did not have Ganondorfs power, he then hit himself. He DID have Ganondorfs

power, well he had a triforce at any rate. There was however the fact he was not a twili, and he knew Ganondorf couldn't

do it on his own free will, he had to be reborn. Link didn't understand how Zant could go

to the light world whenever he wanted. He then remembered that he was connected to the

light world because he was connected to Ganondorf. Links sword, the Master Sword was

also connected to the Twilight Realm it had the sols, so it seemed Link had everything he needed. Link had retrieved the sword and

took it with him. Link had mastered the triforce a bit more. He used its power on the

scarcrows for practice. Rusl had come one day to see a burned scarcrow and asked Link

what was going on, Truth was Link had thrown lightening at the scarcrow and it was

burnt to a crisp. Link was confident, he could use some of Midnas magic when he was a

wolf, he was able to warp and make energy fields with his triforce power, he could also

store items into space. Link was at the barrier of the wall of twilight. He stepped in as

thought it were nothing, and appeared on the other side, Midna was right, the twilight did look beautiful in his world. He could not turn back into a human, but it didn't matter he

could warp anyway. Link then turned into pieces of twilight and warped to the mirror

chamber. Link went to the stone where the portal would appear, he pawed the ground

and the Master Sword appeared. Link grabbed the hilt of the sword with his teeth and

concentrated all the power of his triforce he could on the blade and sank it into the stone.

As he had hoped a portal appeared. Link once again turned into twilight pieces and went

into the portal, as he did he remembered how his life had been without Midna and hoped

it would be a lot better.

-

Im sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted it to end here.


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres chapter 2

-

Links life had been a wreck since Midna left. Link couldn't concentrate anymore he

always thought and thought about her. Link even wasted his time each day to try and

piece the mirror back together. Link had prayed to the goddesses day and night for Midna

back, Link had nobody to talk to, not even Zelda or Rusl. First off he felt awkward about

saying it to Zelda, there was also the fact that she was the princess and it was incredibly

rare for him to see her. Rusl didn't know who Midna was and there was no way Link

was going to tell him, he had however asked Rusl and his friends if they knew anything

about the twilight realm, saying that he stumbled across it once and found it interesting.

Rusl retold the story Midna told him about her ancestors, Shad had described how they

appeared in Hyrule and what they looked like. Rusl also retold Link about how the

worlds intersected during the Hour of Twilight. Link had then set off whenever sunset

was near so he could try and get back in, Link had no clue what he was supposed to be

doing, but he tried all the same. Link then thought about everything he knew of the twili

and their realm. All he really knew was that he loved Midna and that she herself said that

the mirror was the only link to Zant, Zant the man he hated, Zant the one who hurt his

beloved Midna, Zant…….But wait Zant WAS able to travel between world without a

mirror, he had done so right before Link made it to the mirror. Zant however had

Ganondorfs power Link thought as he had sighed that day. Then he remembered he too

had the power those chosen by the gods wield. The problem was Link wasn't good at this

magic power he owned, he tried using it on scarecrows, however there was a problem

once he finally started doing magic he had to worry about people finding out. The day he started using magic he nearly got caught twice. Link was practicing with fire and was

using it on the scarecrow when Talo came and looked at the burning scarecrow

and begged Link to teach him the trick. Next Link was practicing with lighting Rusl saw

a flash and asked Link what was going on, Link had responded with "Nothing" rather

lamely, he knew that Rusl wouldn't be fooled especially since the scarecrow was burnt to

a crisp, but Rusl left without another word yet he wore a skeptical look on his face. Link

abandoned fighting scarecrows. Link had gone to the Faron woods as a wolf. He knew to

enter the twilight realm was to use twilight magic, which could only be done as a wolf,

he supposed. Link tried practicing doing the powers Midna had to do for him back when

he was with her. He had gotten warping, and using a energy field pretty easily. Those

were the ones he wanted most. Link had then practiced warping to the desert. Link

dashed to the horned beasts fortress, with his powers he would try to destroy it, Link

wasn't bothered since he had defeated the old inhabitants of this place. Once

the area was destroyed Link had another problem, he needed to fix this so he could

practice some more. Link had tried to fix it using the powers of the triforce, it was feeble

to begin with but by the time he had destroyed the place ten times and rebuilt it, he could

snap his fingers and it would be done in a second. From them on Link would disappear

from the village a lot, whether he was training or trying to find his way into the twilight

realm he would leave without warning. Every day Link grew more depressed and

unhopeful until he didn't care for anything but the hope of seeing Midna and maybe

restoring his happiness, this depression was unbearable. The day Link had finally got his

plan together he was stopped by Rusl Colin and Ilia.

"Link we want to where you have been going." Rusl said.

"Castle Town." Link lied.

"Don't lie to me Link." Rusl said "Ive yet to see you go there since you first started that lie."

"Whats it to you Rusl?" Link asked

"I just want to know where you're going." Rusl said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Rusl, I'm afraid that's not any of your business."

"Link I wont let you pass until you tell me" Rusl said "And I've been hearing and seeing strange things, Talo said you have been performing 'Magic Tricks' with fire. Whats going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link said coolly. Rusl, now really annoyed turned Links head to the still burnt scarecrow.

"THAT!" Rusl said "I SAW you do that! Just answer me Link I care about you!"

"I have answered you Rusl, I don't know what your talking about." Ilia was crying but

Link paid her no attention. "Now Rusl please move, so I can mount my horse."

"I am NOT letting you go until I hear what's really going on!" Rusl said. Link considered

this a waste, if he didn't go soon it would be night. Link sighed and blasted Rusl off his feet. Ilia gave a gasp of surprise and Colin instinctively tried to slash Link straight in the

face, Link raised a hand in front of his face and the blade froze and midair. Colin was

Stupefied in shock and Ilia was speechless. Link quickly shoved both out of the way and

mounted Epona and rode away. Rusl had gotten up and had grabbed onto Epona as Link

rode off. Link was annoyed now, he sent a blast at Rusl, Rusl let got and did a few

summersaults on the ground before landing.

"Kids…." Rusl muttered. Rusl had known that teenagers had a reputation for acting

this way but he had never in his life expected Link to turn out like this. Rusl had known

Link since he was a year old, he remembered how he and his wife had found the baby in

its cradle and had raised it themselves, there was a note saying the baby was to be called

Link in the carriage. Link was very fond of Rusl and looked at him as a combination of a brother and a father. Link had always grown up with the triforce mark on his hand never knowing what it meant. When he was sixteen Rusl helped him build a house, Link had

found his symbol interesting and put it on a banner above his house. Rusl had even taught

Link the ways of the sword. Rusl never expected this to happen with Link, he had known

him for so long, what had happened to the mature young boy he once knew. Link rode off

not even looking back at Rusl he didn't regret anything except the fact coming back to

the village would be tough.

-

YES NEXT CHAPTER HAS MIDNA W00T!! lol


	3. Chapter 3

Link was in the twilight realm, it looked exactly the same except that there were more

Twili. Link turned into a human and looked around Link easily saw Midna she was

talking to three other twili all wearing royal clothing it was clear they were important.

What Link saw shocked and depressed him, he was shocked to see Midnas true form, but

of course he had been so foolish to expect a imp. Link was depressed because he did not

feel much happiness at seeing Midna, he had always expected that once he saw Midna he

would feel happy again, but he didn't. Link was then crying ignoring the fact that many

twili were pointing at him remembering he saved them. Midna had not noticed yet. Links

triforce glowed brightly, when Link had recovered he looked up and saw that Midna was

a imp and that she was still talking to the twili officials all of them staring at her in shock,

Midna began to notice herself. Link however wasn't paying attention, his heart gave a

flutter of joy and he felt a great happiness inside him. Midna was staring at her body in

utter shock, she was speechless then she fell to the ground.

"What are you doing!" she screamed. Link had forgotten everything and ran up to Midna

and hugged her, which also resulted into knocking her on the ground. Midna looked at

who had done this, it was Link, she was shocked for two reasons. The first reason was

because Link was in the twilight realm, the second was because it was unlike Link

to do this.

"L-link" Midna said "W-why, how are you here?"

"Midna…" Link said "When you left it destroyed me, I couldn't live unless I saw you

again, I love you Midna." Midna was so shocked, this had all happened so suddenly.

"Link wh-when….how,,,,How did you get here Link?"

"It's a long story Midna, but in short, I used the Master Swords connection to get here,

now please let us be together…I love you…."

She loved Link but there was a problem.

"Link" Midna said "I-I love you too." Link smiled, he had so hoped she would say that.

"But Link" Midna continued "We cant live together." This made Link mad.

"But why not." He said

"We live in two different worlds so we ca-" Midna started however Link lost his temper

and interrupted

"I DON'T CARE! I WOULD HAPPILY LIVE IN THIS WORLD IF IT MEANS

LIVING WITH YOU!" Link shouted. Midna was touched, however there was still a

problem.

"Link if you stay here to long you will become a twili-"

"GOOD!" Link shouted "THEN PEOPLE WILL ACCEPT OUR LOVE!" For Midna this

was both flattering and embarrassing, the other twili were looking at this scene with

curious expressions on their faces.

"Link I know from my ancestors history it is VERY dangerous to turn into a twili, the

experience could turn you into a shadow beast, a spirit for eternity or just kill you. I am

lucky I was born one."

"It's a chance ill have to take." Link said. Midna knew she wouldn't change his mind, she

would have to go to the world of light and live with Link forever. This was truly what she

wanted to happen, to live with Link and see him happy, however she loved the twili

equally, she was their princess. Midna sighed, who really needed her? Link or the

twili…….the answer was obvious.

"Link leave your sword with me." Midna said

"What?" Link asked

"Open the gateway back to the light world and leave the sword with me, I swear I will go

to your house in Ordon there is just something I need to do." Link was suspicious,

perhaps this was a trick to make him leave. If he left it here and she didn't come he

wouldn't be able to come back. Midna seemed to be reading his mind because she said

"Please trust me." Link did as she asked and opened the portal to the world of light and

left the sword with Midna.

"Bye" Link said praying that Midna wasn't lying.

"Bye" Midna said back as Link was once again in the mirror chamber. Link sighed and

walked to Hyrule castle, he needed to see Zelda.

"Wait shes back?" Zelda said when Link told her of Midna

"Well no not yet, but I left her a way into the world of light and she said she would use

it." Link said

"I see, well what do you need from me?"

"I need you to tell the people of Hyrule, no the world, who Midna really is and that she

must be unharmed."

"I don't know…." Zelda said

"DO YOU WANT MIDNA TO BE KILLED!?" Link said losing his temper.

No no its just…well it will be bizarre for people to hear this."

"You have to try" Link said

"Ok ok I will tell the world about Midna." Zelda said "And I will draw a picture of her

and put them all over the town warning them not to hurt her."

"Can you really draw her?" Link asked.

"Im a fairly good artist." Zelda said. "And I can have an even better one do it."

"And what about the other provinces?"

"I will send guards over there to deliver the message." Zelda said. Link said thanks and

left the castle to return to Ordon. Link decided to come clean and apologize for all the

bad deeds he did when he was there last. Everyone was very forgiving to Link, though

Rusl still seemed a little angry. Link was going to go to bed in his home, when the

shadow crystal fell out of his pocket, he bent down and picked it up forgetting he didn't

have the Master Sword. He was wolf, Link barked in annoyance. Link stared at the fused

shadow piece Midna always wore, he had collected it and put it together some time after

Midna left him. Link dearly hopped she would come. If she didn't he might also be a

wolf forever Link curled up in his bed and fell asleep. Someone was laughing, Link

woke up to see Midna floating in front of him. Link gave a bark of relief, Midna was now

wearing the fused shadow piece Link had kept.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" She teased "By the way thanks for

keeping this, I think it looks good on me." Link barked to remind her he was still a wolf.

"Ok ok." Midna said and she used the Master Sword to turn him back. Link gave her another hug.

"What was it that you needed to do?" Link asked. Midnas expression saddened.

"Well I-I had to say goodbye, and appoint a new leader." She said. Link looked into her

face and realized how much trouble he had caused.

"Midna im sor-" Link began but Midna smiled and interrupted him.

"Its ok I'd much rather have you." She said. Link kissed her and they lived in comfort

and happiness with eternal youth. The triforce didn't have its full power but it came to Links need with what it had. It had used its magic to grant most of Links wish

the rest was set by fate. The triforce turned Midna into a imp and allowed her to keep her

powers, the triforce also gave them both eternal youth. Link never wanted Midna to

changed never at all, and she felt the same way about him. He never planned for eternal

youth yet it kept them always the same. With Zeldas help everyone was able to explain

Midna and who she was, some like Shad who had studied Twili were easily able to

accept it, others had more trouble, but in the end Midna was able to live a happy life with

Link. A year Midna gave birth to their baby son who they name Xato.

-

Its not over its just beginning so expect more. This may have felt rushed to you….and to be honest it was, I could have tripled the content this had, but for reasons I wont explain now I rushed it. When I finish this story I will write an analysis on it and explain it more, basically why I made things certain ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here we are. Next chapter

-

Link and Midna were very happy they had just given birth to their son Xato. The helpless

baby was crying and Link quickly put a blanket around him and handed him to Midna.

Midna looked into her sons face, he had inherited traits from both yet he some how had

Midnas from her real form. He had red hair and the same body structure as Midna, she

could tell he would be very tall, he had Links eye color and shape, he also was a light

dweller. Link and Midna had wondered about this, what would their baby be like? But it

seemed that had nothing to worry about, even Midna wanted it to be a light dweller, she

had to endure people staring at her like she was a freak when she walked past them, she

didn't want this fate for her baby. It was true every time she passed someone who hadn't

seen her she was given a stare that clearly said 'who is this weirdo?' Midna looked and

Link and smiled, they had their baby and it was ok. Link and Midna went to bed

treasuring their new son. The next day Link and Midna decided to celebrate the birth of

their new son, Link made treats for Midna and himself, the baby was too young to have

any. They played games all day, usually with the baby. At five o clock they decided to

go to a cliff in Hyrule that was a romantic place around sunset. It always made Midna

happy to see twilight fall onto this world, they set off bringing the baby with them. They

sat on the cliff slightly south of the Hyrule castle town. It was nearly twilight, Minda put

her head on Links shoulder and watched the sun go down, Xato was asleep. Link and

Midna sat there for a hour thinking of nothing but each other and their baby Xato. Midna

woke up from her trance to check on Xato, she received a shock, Xato was now a twili.

His skin was black and white and he now had red eyes, except they were white and

not yellow.

"Link" Midna said "I think you should take a look at our son." Link too looked

over and received a surprise, as he saw a baby twili clapping and smiling at the silly

expressions on his parents faces. It was obvious Xato would be human by day and night

and twili when the sun rose and set. Xato was a very quite person through all his life, they

figured it was possibly genetics, Link too hardly ever spoke. When Xato was five Midna

had taught him magic, which he could use at any time. Midna had reported to Link that

Xato was very gifted he could use light and shadow magic whenever he wanted. Midna

also told Link that the eyes of twili can detect shadow magic and its type, and a mastered

eye of light could see light magic Xato could change his eyes whenever he wanted,

however he would keep his skin color depending on the time of day. By the age of eight

Link started teaching Xato the art of sword fighting. Xato had a natural gift when it came

to sword fighting, he had mastered all the basics and learned five hidden skills, Link had

meant to only teach him four because the rest were supposed to be for heros,

however Xato had seen the mortal draw used and got the gist of how to use it. Midna and

Link had always tried to keep Xato in the house during sunrise and sunset, when Xato

had gone in public as a twili at Caslte Town many people pointed and Link had sworn he

had heard someone say 'is that guy the freak girls child?' It sickened Link to know that

people would insult Midna and a innocent five year old just because they looked

different. Xato had no friends, not that he tried that hard to make them Xato was

antisocial at the age of nine. One day at the age of ten Xato confronted his parents during

dinner.

"Mom I'm a freak." Xato said

"What?" Midna said, this had come completely out of the blue

"I'm a freak…" Xato repeated

"What! No your not Xato, your just different like me see?" Midna said

"No mom you're a twili, and dads a human. I'm not either of this things."

"Xato you're a twili and a human, your unique." Midna said

"No mom, I am neither twili or human I'm a deformed freak."

"Listen Xato." Link said "I want you to tell me who told you this."

"I did dad, you guys know it too you keep me in the house so people don't make fun of

me."

"Xato th-that's not true." Midna said

"Liar…" Xato said "Tell me the truth, you didn't even need to ask why I thought I was a

freak. You knew it from the start which is why your started defending the idea that I was

'like you'.

"Xato why are you even bringing this up?" Link said annoyed

"Because I am an outcast treated like trash….and I'm sick of you doing nothing about it.

I thought you were the amazing Link, are you truly pathetic to the point you let your own

son get treat like trash? What kind of hero are you?"

"Go to your room Xato!" Link shouted "And don't you ever call your mother a liar

again." Xato stormed off to his room which used to be the basement until they put light in

there. They now knew why Xato was so quite. Five years passed, Xato was now fifteen

and as tall as his father. Midna often said it was funny how a seventeen year old had a

fifteen year old son. Xato was a accomplished swordsman and was very advanced at

magic, so advanced in fact that he had mastered some moves by combing light and

shadow magic that Midna had never seen before. Link and his son were sword fighting

with wooden swords to avoid injury. Xato too was a lefty, the continued fighting until

Midna forced them to go inside. Link never quite understood his son, he said good fight

at the end however his son said nothing, he rarely spoke even to his mother and father.

Perhaps it was Links imagination but it seemed like his son would

give him the evil eye. Did he hate his dad? Link had shared these feelings with Midna

while Xato was taking a stroll, Midna said that was ridiculous.

"What could you have possibly done to make him hate you?" Midna asked

"I don't know." Link said "Its just….well when has he ever seemed to like me?"

"Well you two have fun training together." Midna said

"Not exactly he takes it so much more seriously than I do, that look in his eyes….."

"Listen Link you may be a master at sword fighting but the rest of us know that if we mess up then we can do a lot of damage of course he's being serious I'm glad."

"I suppose so." Link said and he went to bed. The next day there was some news. A

guard had come to their house and brought a note from Zelda saying that a grave robber

had violated the Hyrule cemetery. Link was now payed to fix stuff like this, Midna

said she wanted to come this time, Link agreed. Xato was nowhere to be seen so they left

a note on the door telling him that they would be right back. They warped to Hyrule and

went to see Zelda who lead them to the cemetery all the graves looked fine but one,

Ganondorfs. Link didn't know what to think, why would anyone take Ganondorfs body?

Midna however said "Perhaps it was King Bulbin trying to bury his master in their

proper way?"

"After sixteen years?" Link asked.

"Good point." Midna said

"I'm glad I brought you I'm no good at this" Link said

"Well I don't know what to say." Midna said "We have no idea who it could have been.

If we get anything though we will tell you"

"I shall call you if it happens again." Zelda said. Link and Midna warped back to Ordon

and went back to their home, the note was taken off, Xato was home. They opened the

door and sure enough there was Xato, with Ganondorfs sword propped up next to him,

his left hand glowing with the triforce of power.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Btw the name Talon has nothing to do with the guy in OoT. I am just running out of creative names. And Korin is not the same as Colin, I just read that's how the Japanese spell Colin so made the English spelling his sons name

-

Xatos life had been a wreck since he was six, his friends Korin and Talon were playing

with Talons uncle Malo, who was actually only eleven years old when it happened. Xato

had been learning to control his powers from his mom and he was eager to show it off. It

amazed all of them, even Malo, that he was able to fly and go into shadows. Xato had

actually received a round of applause when he sent a shadow spell at a pumpkin and blew

it up. "How are you doing this?" Malo asked.

"Its magic" Xato said

"Magic?" Malo and Korin said together

"Yes didn't your mommys teach you how to do it?" Xato asked completely unaware how

weird this sentenced had sounded. To him doing magic was as common as drinking water

"My mom hasn't taught me" Malo said not pointing out how weird it was for people to

use magic, he thought it was a trick. "Any of you guys ever taught?" When the rest of the

gang said 'no' Malo said "Ill go ask her now." And sure enough there was Pergie

standing near by. "Mom" Malo said "That boy Xato says his mother taught him 'magic' what does he mean?"

"What!?" Pergie said "What is this 'magic' you're talking about Malo?"

"Just watch." Malo said "Hey Xato could you do that stuff again?"

"Sure" Xato, and with that he did the routine again, floating, hiding in shadows and making pumpkins explode. Pergie stood there speechless.

"Boy, who are your parents?" Pergie asked

"Links my daddy and Midnas my mommy" Xato said

"Oh…..so that's……well Malo I want you home at seven" Pergie said giving Xato a look of disgust he didn't like.

"Why doesn't your mommy like magic?" Xato asked

"I don't know" Malo said

"Hey guys wanna play hide and seek" Korin asked. When everyone agreed they started

playing. They played till dusk when it was six-thirty the parents came over. Hanch and

Jaggle came over to make sure all the kids made it home safely.

"Hey Xato wheres your dad." Talon asked "My dad used to really look up to him when he was younger and I always hear storys of your dads adventures."

"My dads on a adventure right now, my mommy went with him today."

"They left you here alone?" Malo asked "Lucky….."

"Well I was supposed to go home before sunset, but I'm having too much fun"

"C'mon guys its time to go" Jaggle said

"Hang on" Korin said "One more magic trick Xato"

"Magic?" Hanch said

"Alright" Xato said, and with that he floated into the air and levitated 6 pumpkin and

made them fight each other in midair. The kids enjoyed it, however the adults did not.

"Ok" Jaggle said "Where did you learn that? How the he-" he broke off screaming, at that moment Xatos skin changed color and his eyes were turning blue to red.

"WOAH!" Hanch said

"WHAT TH-GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU MONSTER!" Jaggle cried. This

caused commotion and several villagers came outside and started pointing and screaming

at the twili. Xato was scared and fell to the ground. Jaggle had now grabbed a stick and

was beating Xato with it.

"GET OUT OF HERE DEMON!" He roared. Xato was crying and trying to do as the

villagers told him too and get out but they wouldn't let him. They had lost it and it was

scaring Xato. They chased him and a few like Jaggle had tried to beat him. He had been

pinned to the ground and now most of the villagers were beating every inch of him. Xato

gave a scream and at once all the villagers were thrown ten feet away. Xato ran to his

home and locked the door. He could hear the villagers trying to beat it down. Xato

crawled into his fathers bed and cried for three hours until his parents came home. He

didn't eat the dinner they left for them, he was too scared to move anymore.

-

Im sorry its short but I wanted to end it here.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok its been awhile lol, and I edited some earlier chapters as well

-

The next morning Xato woke up to see his mother busying over breakfast. He was so

grateful to see her, what had happened really scared him and he needed the love and

comfort of his mother. "Mommy!" Xato yelled. Midna turned around to see her son, she

smiled yet Xato saw something sad in her look as well.

"Good morning Xato" Midna said kindly, a little too kindly. Xato looked at his mother

and saw a tear form near her eyes, she knew.

"Mommy…last nig-"

"We found out what happened," Midna interrupted "Your fathers talking to them right

now."

"Ok" Xato as he sat at the table, eating some of the fish.

"I'm really sorry that happened Xato…I never knew…" Midna said, Xato had never seen

his mother this sad before, he didn't like it; it made him feel sad himself. Xato finished

his fish and was starting on his eggs when he heard shouting, he couldn't tell what they

were saying but he recognized the voice as his fathers. Midna looked up at the sound of

Link's yelling, then went back to preparing more breakfast. Xato finished his and then

went to a corner and starting playing around with his toys, he was still in shock about

what happened last night, he didn't understand it at all; he decided to ask his mom.

"Mommy…why were the villagers mean to me, is it because I was a twili, do they do that

to you too?" he actually knew they never did this to his mom, but he was so confused that

he asked anyway.

"No they don't…..they did that to because they're so-" Midna stopped and threw a

furious look at the door, she was going to say stupid but didn't want to insult the people Link regarded as friends and family. She also didn't want to set a bad example for her

son, instead she said "confused…" at that moment Link walked in, like Midna Link was

showing a high intensity of emotion Xato had never seen before, in his case it was anger.

"So…what happened?" Midna asked timidly. Link didn't answer immediately.

"They said I should keep my 'monster son' in a cage with the rest of those 'horrors'" he

said looking at Midna, she knew "horrors" meant her people.

"And what did you say?" Midna asked. When Link answered it was in such an aggressive

way it sounded like he was a wolf growling

"I told them they a bunch of cowardly fools! I told them they were complete idiots to do

that to my son, after everything I did for them!" Link then turned to Xato. "And what

were you doing out at sunset, I told you clearly _not_ to go out at sunset, I trusted you to be

by yourself and you completely betray me!" Xato was shocked, he knew what he did was

wrong but he couldn't believe his father would turn on him now, when he was so

emotionally distressed. They then heard another shouting voice, it was Rusls.

"Are they angry with us?" Midna asked scared.

"No that was Rusl, he was one of the very few who had sense, he actually stood up for

us." Link answered. Midna felt her respect for Rusl rising, she always liked him, he was

one of the few who would treat her like any other person.

"So they didn't all attack him?" Midna asked

"No" Link said "Rusl, Uli, Bo, Colin, and Ilia didn't attack….oh and Etai was asleep."

Authors Note: Etai is the daughter of Rusl and Uli, aka Colins sister.

"So only 5 attacked him then?" Midna asked

"No 9 attacked him" Link said "Pergie, Jaggle, Hanch, Sara, Fado, Malo, Talo, Talon,

even Korin attacked him."

"Colins son attacked him too!?" Midna asked in surprise.

"Ya I was shocked too, but Colin is taking some displine action" Link then turned to his

son again. "I heard you weren't completely innocent either, I heard you attacked them

with magic!"

"I didn't" Xato cried "I was just showing some tricks, all I hurt were pumpkins."

"Well I have two things to say to that, Xato" Link said "One, stop that because it's a

waste of food, and two I heard from the villagers you sent a shock wave which made

them fly several feet and hurt themselves." Xato then remembered how he lost control

"I'm sorry, I was angry and scared I couldn't control myself!"

"Why aren't you able to control yourself?" Link demanded. "I thought your mother and I

were teaching you!" Xato looked sadly at his mother who was shocked by Link's

behavior.  
"Link you don't understand," Midna said "Twili at this age usually don't have much

control of their powers, it should be expected for them to lose control." Link looked at

Midna, he didn't argue, he looked at his son again and said

"Well don't think your ok to be out at sunset now that they have seen you, I don't want

them freaking out over the fact that your part twili." Link paused and then said "I'm

going for a ride I will be back by dinner." And left.

"Mommy why is daddy so mad at me?" Xato asked.

"Well your fathers known these people for a long time so he cares about them."  
"But its not fair, they attacked me, I'm his son, hes supposed to love me and look out for

me."  
"Xato your father does love you" Midna said "It's just really complicated right now, he's

known and loved this people for a long time and they were here first. I think he's mad

because he knows your right and he's upset his friends would do this."

"Are you mad at me mommy?" Xato asked

"I am disappointed that you didn't listen to us, but I am not that mad, no. You didn't

know what would happen, but I must warn you that public displays of magic shouldn't be

shown often; especially in front of the grown ups ok?"

"Ok mommy" Xato said. "Can I still play with the other kids?" Midna considered him for

a moment and then said

"Alright, but be careful about the grown ups ok?"  
"Ok mommy" Xato said smiling

"I'm really sorry, I think its my fault?"  
"Whys it your fault, mommy?"  
"When you were just born I casually did magic in front of you all the time. Your father

often spoke against it, he told me if you didn't grow up without being exposed to magic

you wouldn't have any concept of what "normal" is, I didn't listen and I did it

anyway….I'm sorry Xato please forgive me."

"Its ok mommy magic is fun" Xato said smiling some more, Midna smiled back. "I'm

going to go play outside now ok mommy?"  
"Ok but do as your father said and come back by dusk, I think he's right, its better not to

scare the villagers."  
"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Xato said

"I know, Xato, but its still better if they aren't scared so please come home in time."  
"Ok, bye mommy"

"Bye Xato." Midna said. And with that Xato went outside to the pumpkin patch where

the kids were playing. Xato went to them completely forgetting that they attacked him,

there was someone else there this time, Etai. Xato didn't know Etai very well, she was a

year older than him, and was blond just her parents although her hair was a lighter blond,

and she was just a little taller than Xato. However at this moment Etai was the only one

who looked happy to see Xato, the other kids gave him a look of deep disgust. Xato

chose to ignore this and returned the smile Etai gave him, he then remembered that she

was the only person who hadn't seen him transform or attack him. He wasn't feeling very

welcome at the moment but he tried neverless to be friendly.

"Hey guys wanna play a game?" Xato asked. Everyone was silent for a moment, Etai was

about to speak when Talon interrupted her

"Go away Xato, nobody wants to play with you." Xato immediately decided that Talon

was a stupid brat and never liked him anyway. However it seemed that the children were

thinking along the same lines as Talon.

"Just go, Xato, your not wanted here, you're not wanted anywhere, you're a monster."

Malo said. With that Xato left, with tears in his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice…" Etai said after awhile

"You didn't see him the other day, Etai" Korin said "Hes a monster."  
"He attacked us years ago before you were even born." Malo said

" HE DID NOT!" Etai yelled, "My dad told me what really happened last night, he told

me that his skin changed colors and you guys all started beating him up, if anything

you're the monsters!"

"Etai I know what your thinking," Malo said "That hes innocent and he just looks

different but like I said he attacked us years ago…I remember"  
"Be quite Malo, you don't know what your talking about!" Etai said angrily, she was

sick of these kids being so mean to Xato. "My dad told me that story too and he said the

monsters that attacked where different looking _and_ he told me that Link saved us all from

them."  
"Ya whats your point?" Malo asked

"Link is Xato's dad!" Etai said impatiently

"It is true that Link saved us," Malo admitted "and he is Xatos dad but look at his

mother…she's the ruler of those monsters."

"Malo you don't know anything so be quite. My dad said he had been told by Link that

Xatos mom..." Etai paused, trying to remember her name "Midna helped Link save the

world, my dad said I should respect her as much as him."  
"Well your dad is kinda weird…" Korin said

"Korin he's your grandpa so don't call him weird. You guys need to give Xato a chance

he hasn't don't anything wrong."  
"Ok arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." Malo said "Etai I accept the fact that you

don't hate Xato, but you need to accept that I can't forgive him for what he has done."

Etai looked like she very much wanted to retaliate but she held her tongue and didn't say

anything else about the matter. Meanwhile Xato was crying and tell Midna what had

happened. Midna was a supportive parent and she cared about her son, but she wished

that he wouldn't tell her stuff like this, it always made her feel worse about herself and

feel helpless that she couldn't help her son.

"Xato" Midna said after awhile "Why don't you tell your father what you have told me?"

"He doesn't care," Xato said "And he doesn't know what its like for us to be attacked by

this village."  
"Xato you shouldn't be so judging on your father." Midna said "He has been attacked by

this village, too they thought he was a monster at one time."

"They did…why? Xato asked

"He was a wolf, and he couldn't always transform on will, that was a gift he got later."

Midna said "So please don't judge your father too harshly he has gone through a lot of

bad things too and this is tough for him, so try to understand how he feels.

"Ok mommy I will"

-

Theres another chapter about Xatos life and then we move back to the present. Also you probably noticed by now my spacing and grammer is terrible, if anyone wants to copy and paste this on word and edit it, then send it to me to put here. You don't need my permission but look at the chapter before editing it, if It was edited before I will put that on the top, if you don't see any sign of me saying its edited then knock yourself out.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go the traditional chapter 7 special, extra long. Oh and for those who didn't know the X in "Xato" makes a Z sound. In this chapter I say play with because I don't think they said "hang" in the middle ages lol. Also cookies seemed to exist since Midna used a cookie related line in TP, the Pictograph is a Camera and apparently those exist too according to MM and WW. I have a few answers to questions at the bottom of the story, telling you future plans. It has a minor spoiler, so if you cant take it don't read.

-

Xato was 9 now, he was lying in bed at home. He was staring up at the ceiling of his

house while Midna prepared lunch. He was thinking of a time 1 year ago, another sword

lesson with is dad, Xato never really enjoyed these. Xato hated violence with a great

intensity after his incident with the village. His father had given up on teaching him how

to sword fight, Xato told Midna his feelings and she told Link. While Xato was glad that

his father had stopped trying to teach him sword fighting he was upset that his mom had

told his dad. When he spoke to her he wanted it to be in confidence, although he admitted

to himself that he did not ask her for this. Suddenly his mothers voice broke his train of

thought. "Darn…..were out of cheese, Xato could you please go over to Rusl's and ask if

we could borrow some goat cheese?"

"Huh?....Oh sure mother." Xato said. He no longer called his parents "Mommy and

Daddy" his use of language had greatly matured over the last 3 years. Xato climbed out

of his fathers bed and went outside. He walked to Rusl's house, he ignored the kids

playing their game of tag, he now longer cared for the village kids. He already made up his mind that he simply wasn't made to have friends and completely ignored the other

kids now. He knocked on Rusl's door and waited, after a moment he heard movement

and Etai answered it. She was wearing night clothes and by the state of her hair and the

tired look she had it was clear that she just woke up. When she saw Xato she gave him

and a smile and said  
"Hello, Xato, how may I help you?" like Xato, Etai had a more sophisticated use of their

language than most kids.

"Oh, hello Etai," Xato said "I was wondering if you mother or father were home."

"I'm sorry they aren't home." Etai said "My dad went to Hyrule, Castle Town. My mom

went with him, she rarely gets to go there and thought it would be a nice place to visit. So

they left me home alone for two days."

"Oh ok" Xato said

"What do you need them for?" Etai asked

"My mother was wondering if I could borrow some goat cheese from you." Xato replied

"Oh I think we have some, I'm sure they wont mind if I give you any, I will be right

back." And with that Etai disappeared into her home and came back later with some goat

cheese. "Here you go." She said

"Thanks, Bye." Xato said, and he walked back to his home. Etai stood at the doorway of

her home considering, then she called

"Xato wait up a moment!" Xato paused and turned around

"What is it?" he asked

"I was wondering…if you wanted to play together or something today" Etai said a little

awkwardly. Xato looked at her with shock, no kid ever asked to be with him, and he

wasn't sure if he wanted to play with Etai, he didn't trust people anymore. "If you don't

want to," Etai continued "I understand, its just that I have seen you around and you

always seem so lonely so I thought I would ask…" Xato felt a little guilty now, Etai had a

lot of friends, in fact it appeared that she was friends with everyone in the village, except

him. He knew that she had a lot of choice of people to be with that day and yet she chose

him. Nobody in the village was ever this nice to him except his own family, however he

realized that Etai may only be doing this out of pity. He stood for there for a long time

and finally when Etai looked like she was about to give up and go inside Xato responded

"Sure….I'll play with you today, I'll come back after lunch ok?" Etai smiled again.

"Ok Xato, I'll see you later, bye." And closed the door to her home. Xato walked back to

his home and gave his mother the goat cheese.

"You sure took a long time, Xato." His mother remarked

"Oh…I met Etai." Xato paused and then said "she wants to play with me when I'm done

with lunch." Midna turned to face her son and smiled.

"Did she really? Well I hope you have fun." Midna paused looking at her sons hair which

was completely messy and sticking up at spots, although not as bad as Etai's. "Do

something about your hair when you finish lunch." Midna continued, since having a kid

Midnas personality had changed in several small ways. Xato sighed dipped his hair in

water and began drying it off with is magical ability's. He then shook it and went out the

door, Midna didn't look as though she approved but allowed this. Xato made his way

back to Etai's house and knocked on the door. Etai answered, her hair wasn't sticking up

anymore and she looked more appropriately dressed.

"Hi Xato." Etai said smiling. Xato gave her a smile too and they headed off to the

scarecrow field.  
"What do you want to play?" Xato asked.

"How about hide and seek?" Etai suggested. Xato didn't know what to say to this, he was

afraid Etai would invite all of her other friends to play too. Something must have shown

on Xato's face because Etai added "We will play by ourselves, I know those other kids

can be mean to you." This mad Xato both grateful and annoyed, he didn't like that Etai

sounded so patronizing.

"Ok, I'll be it" Xato said

"Count to thirty ok?" Etai said

"Sure….1….2….3" Xato began counting and Etai hid. After 2 minutes of searching Xato

found her hiding in a grassy corner, he had accidentally trodden on her.

"Ouch that hurt, Xato" Etai said getting up

"I'm sorry…" Xato said in a voice that sounded a little too depressed.

"Hey, Xato it's not that bad!" Etai said laughing "Just be careful silly!" Xato smiled a bit

and Etai suddenly began to count. Xato ran and hide inside a little hole in a grassy corner,

this seemed like an excellent hiding spot. Etai found him quickly  
"Gee, Xato I thought you would be better at this, can't you use magic?" Etai asked Xato

looked at her with a face full of guilt. "Hey what's wrong?" Etai asked.  
"People don't like magic…" Xato muttered but Etai said

"I don't care if you can use magic, Xato, I think its amazing, I wish I could do it." Etai

said with her usual smile.

"O-ok" Xato said nervously

"I'll let you hide again" Etai said and began counting once more. Xato gave a sneaky grin

and walked toward her and instantly went into her shadow. Etai finished counting and

began looking for Xato. She looked for fifteen minutes before shouting "Where are you

Xato! I give up!" Xato laughed popped out of her shadow. Etai laughed too, then asked

"What happened to your eyes, Xato?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes used to be blue, now they are red." Etai looked at the sky, then back.

"Oh" Xato said in realization "my eyes change color when I am using certain types of

magic. "  
"That was a really neat trick, but I think you're too good at this game…" Etai said with a

giggle. "How about we play tag?"

"Sure" Xato said.

"Ok," Etai said taking a few steps closer to Xato, she then quickly finished with a put to

his shoulder "your it!" and ran away. Xato tore after her and for hours they ran back and

forth playing tag with each other until they were both too exhausted to run. Xato then

began to bring up conversation

"Hey Etai, why don't your parents take you to Caslte Town with them, did you not want

to go?"  
"No!" Etai said with clear emphasis "I _really_ wanted to go, I love traveling, my mom is

so lucky she gets to go with dad."

"Then why didn't he take you?"  
"He told me I am too young and that if monsters attack I won't be able to escape, he said

my mom has a much better chance so she can go." Etai said with an envious look on her

face. "When I grow up I'm going to travel all over the world. What do you want when

you grow up, Xato?"

"When I grow up I'm leaving this village." Xato said

"Awww why?

"I don't like the way I am treated here…" Xato muttered

"Awww I would miss you." Etai said

"You would?"  
"Of course, you're my friend" Etai said with a smile. Xato was touched, Etai considered

him a friend….

"Well I can warp so I can come back here and visit a lot."  
"Wait you can go from one place to another instantly!?" Etai said excitedly

"Ya, why?" Xato asked.

"You could take me with you!" Etai said "We could travel the world together!" Xato

smiled at this, it certainly would be fun to travel the world with Etai. Xato looked at the

heavens and gasped. "What is it Xato?" Etai asked. Xato didn't answer, it was sunset, any

minute Xato would become a twili in front of his only friend and he would be hated

again.

"I have to go Etai!" Xato said quickly, he got up to leave but Etai held him back.

"Tell me what's wrong, Xato." But Xato didn't pay attention, he was trying with all of

his power to get her hand off of his, she could not see him…but it was too late. With

horror Xato realized his once tan skin had turned black and white and twilight markings

appeared on his body. He looked at Etai with a face that was beyond tears, Etai had never

seen a more upset looking person.

"Xato-" Etai began but Xato interrupted

"You hate me don't you!?" Xato yelled "DON'T YOU!?" he repeated "Just like everyone

else in this stupid village!" Xato was about to speak again but Etai interrupted

"Xato I don't hate you, now get a grip!" Etai had lost all patience, not just with Xato but

with everyone in the village who made him this way. "Your skin just changed and that's

it! Anyone who hates you for that is a complete idiot! You're a really nice person, people

should hate you just because you are different from us." Etai paused, she was accepting

of Xato's twili form but the adults and other children weren't. "Xato follow me." Etai

said "Actually, no hide in my shadow for awhile." Xato did as he was told and Etai

walked to her home, and as soon as the door was shut and the windows were closed she

said "You may come out now." Xato did as he was told

"Thanks Etai…..I'm sorry for yelling at you like that…."

"It's ok Xato" Etai said "Hey what's your dad like?"

"He's ok…" Xato said

"I heard he and your mom saved Hyrule."

"Ya they did"  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
"I thought your dad knew it, hasn't he told you?"

"He has" Etai admitted "but you probably know more than him…please tell me" Etai

added in whiney voice which Xato laughed at a bit. Xato agreed and they spent the next

three and a half hours they discussed Link and Midna's adventure.

"My dad sure missed a lot," Etai said "He never talked about any dungeons and he never

mentioned Ganondorf at all. It must be amazing to live with your dad."  
"Its….ok" Xato said "What's it like living with your father?"  
"He annoys me a lot" Etai said "but he's a really nice dad." At this point Xato looked out

the window, it was dark.

"Etai I need to go home now" Xato said

"Ok, I will walk you home." Etai said. Xato was about to go into her shadow when he

remembered he was no longer Twili at night. He walked out the door with her and

walked to his home. Etai looked at his house

"Awww you're so lucky you get to live in a tree house." Xato laughed a bit and climbed

the latter when Etai said "Tomorrow's my birthday…I was wondering if you wanted to

come over." Xato climbed back down the latter

"Tommorows my birthday too!" Xato said

"Really!?" Etai said excitedly "How old are you going to be?"  
"Ten"  
"I'm going to be eleven" Etai said "Maybe we could celebrate our birthdays together?"  
"Sure." Xato said smiling

"Ok, good night Xato." Etai said and hugged him, she then smiled and turned around to

walk back to her house. Xato climbed up to his home and walked in the door. Midna

looked curious and tense, Link looked a little angry, his son wasn't supposed to out so

late, but both their expressions softened when they saw that their son was so happy.  
"Good night Father and Mother" Xato said closing his eyes and falling instantly asleep.

The next morning Xato woke up early, it took him a few seconds to remember why he

was so happy and then he remembered Etai. Xato smiled and looked at himself, he was a

twili. "Must be sunrise" Xato thought to himself, Xato loved getting up early, he

considering sleeping a waste of a day. He wanted to go see Etai now but he didn't know

if she would be up this early, most people weren't. He looked over at his parents,

sleeping in the same bed. Link had his arm around Midna and her face was against his

chest. His dad liked to sleep in and he noticed his mother seemed to sleep in a lot less

during the times his father wasn't home to sleep. Smiling a bit Xato crept out the door

and headed to the scarecrow field. A few targets were up, to pass the time Xato started

hurling pumpkins at them with his magic. After awhile though he ran out of targets and

pumpkins. He lied down a bit and decided to go back inside. Both his mother and his

father were awake, Link was eating breakfast.  
"Oh you're just in time, I finished your breakfast." Midna said as Xato entered. She put

his breakfast onto his plate and he began to eat. He was eating a little faster than normal,

which by Xato's standards was pretty fast,and he noticed his father was too, usually his

father was a pretty slow eater.

"You're in hurry, dad." Xato said

"The same could be said for you, slow down a bit or you will be sick." Link said. He

chuckled then continued "that monster's being attack Hyrule again, from what was

written he seems to have some big numbers this time. So after breakfast I need to go"

Xato knew by "that monster" his father had meant King Bulbin, Midna looked

concerned.

"Perhaps I should come too." She said.

"No stay with Xato, its his birthday, he needs at least one parent to celebrate his special

day. Sorry Xato" Link added "But Zelda really needs me, I will do something special

tomorrow or the day after I get back, I promise."

"It's ok father." Xato said. Link grimaced a bit, he secretly didn't like being called

'father' he preferred 'dad' or 'daddy' but he knew better than to try and make his son less

mature so he never spoke of it.

"No really I'm going to do something special." Link said.

"No, I meant mother could go with you, I won't be here today." Link grimaced again, he

didn't like Xato calling Midna 'mother' either.

"Whys that? Today's your birthday, Xato."

"Today's Etais birthday too, I'm going to celebrate hers with her, we can do mine

tomorrow."

"Oh you two have the same birthday? That's wonderful, I hope you have fun!" Midna

said "So I guess I will be coming with you after all, Link hee hee." It had been a while

since Link had heard that laugh, and it made him smile.

"I'm not sure Midna, this may take me all night." Midna thought for a moment and then

asked

"Xato, do you think Rusl and Uli would mind if you spent the night there?" Link was

about to open his mouth but stopped. "Yes, this is Rusl," Link thought "We can trust

him."

"Rusl might not be home." Xato said "Etai said her parents left for Castle Town

yesterday, but she was planning on celebrating her birthday today so they might be back."

"Would you go check?" Midna asked

"Sure" and with that Xato walked out the door and left. He walked to Rusl's home and

knocked again, like last time it took awhile for it to be answered. Once again Etai

answered, in her night clothes and her hair sticking up, she looked on the grumpy side as

if she just woke up but her face changed when she saw Xato.

"Hi Xato." Etai said with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"Where you sleeping, Etai?" Xato asked, he found this surprising, even his dad was up.

"Ya, I love sleeping." Etai said still smiling. Xato laughed a bit and then asked

"Are your parent's home?"

"They're sleeping." Etai responded "The journey to Castle Town wore them out, do you

need more goat cheese?"

"No, my parents are considering on leaving today and letting me stay over here after I

celebrate our birthday but want to ask your parents first."  
"Ooh that sounds fun." Etai said excitedly "I'll ask them right now!" Etai went back in

her home and came out 5 minutes later with Rusl, who indeed did look exhausted. "So

dad, can Xato stay over at our house for our birthday?" Etai asked in a little girl voice.

Rusl considered, he loved both the children he and his wife brought into the world but

when it came to Etai, he was much more protective of her than he was for Colin.

However he looked at Xato and knew that Xato really needed a friend, and Etai seemed

to like him as one, he didn't want to ruin this for them. He also didn't want to ruin

anything for Link, despite Links behavior years ago, Rusl still loved him, and forgave

him for his actions. However he knew he couldn't simply separate them into different

rooms, he had only 2 rooms for sleeping. He had considered letting Uli and Etai sleep

together while he slept with Xato but thought against it. Xato was already treated poorly

by the villagers, and trust for both sides was thin, if he did this it would seem like he

didn't trust Xato. He had considered letting Xato sleep on the couch but that would still

seem like he didn't trust Xato. He didn't want to make this boy's life any harder or upset

Link. Both Etai and Xato watched Rusl do some serious thinking to himself before finally

deciding that they were kids anyway and it couldn't cause any harm.

"Yes, you can stay over, Xato." Rusl said. Etai hugged her father around the waste and

Xato gave Rusl a smile. Rusl smiled too, it was nice to see that this kid smiled

sometimes, he felt sure that he made the right choice. Xato reminded him of Link when

he was his age, he wasn't always popular with the village and Xato seemed just as

mature. He had nothing to worry about. Rusl was wrong, soon he would be very worried

about his daughter, but it wouldn't be Xato who made him worry. Xato thanked Rusl and

walked back to his mother and father, Etai called to him, telling him to return at sunset.

When Etai closed the door and Xato was sure nobody could see or here him, he gave a

big "whoop" and started skipping. He told his parents what happened and they were glad

to see their son this happy. Xato spent a few hours thinking of the fun time he was going

to have later, Xato decided to get dressed in his night clothes early before going. He still

had some time to wait but it was about time for him to go. Xato was a little worried now,

he had forgotten to get Etai a birthday gift, how had he been so stupid? He was

wondering how she would react when he then smelled something, something nice. He

was in the basement and climbed upstairs, his mother was fixing his favorite kind of

noodle. It was rare for Xato to be able to eat this they didn't have noodles in the village.

It was clearly a birthday treat for him. Xato was surprised to see his parents got some.  
"I had to warp to castle town to get them." Midna said in response to Xato's curious

expression. "You will eat here, then open the presents your father and I got for you, then

we need to leave" Midna said. Xato smiled and began eating his dinner, it was delicious.

When he finished Link came to him holding a sword, the Ordon sword.

"Xato, I know you don't like sword fighting but this is a precious possession of mine, I

used it half the time I was saving Hyrule. What you hold in your hands is history." Link

told his son, handing him the sword. Xato took the sword and examined it, he was no

expert but he could tell that even without the history this sword was special.

"Thank you dad" Xato said putting the sword on his back like Link often did.

"Xato, I didn't really know what to get you but then I remembered that you probably had

the same problem with Etai." Midna said. Xato smiled, his mother always knew what was

wrong with him. "So I decided I would warp with you to Castle Town and we could buy

her something together. We had better hurry though; it's almost time for us to go." Xato

nodded and stepped outside with his mother where they warped. They came back to Link

10 minutes later with Etai's present.

"It's time to go, Midna" Link said. Midna nodded. "Good bye Xato." Link said.

"We love you" Midna added. With that they got on Epona and rode off, they couldn't

warp Epona and they needed her so they rode there. Xato then walked off to Etais with

her present behind his back. It kept making noise.

"Quite" Xato whispered as he set off. He reached the door and knocked, Etai answered.

"Happy birthday, Etai" Xato said with a smile.

"You too, Xato." Etai said, she then noticed that one of his hands was behind his back.

"Did you get me a present!?" Etai exclaimed. Xato smiled and then put the puppy up to

Etai's face which licked it at once and began to bark. "Awww thank you so much Xato."

Etai said, taking the puppy and hugging it, she then put the puppy down and hugged Xato

too. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked

"A girl" Xato replied "What are you going to name her"

"Hmmm" Etai considered "Oh….how about Ilia?"

"Ilia?" Xato asked

"Haven't you met her? She's the most beautiful girl in the village, one day I hope I'm

that pretty." Xato stood pondering for a moment "I can't believe you don't know her!"

Etai exclaimed. "She's the mayor's daughter." Xato thought of old Major Bo, he then

remembered his daughter Ilia, now that he thought about it, wasn't she Link's old child

hood friend? Etai saw comprehension dawn on Xato's face. "Remember now don't you?"

Xato smiled and nodded. Xato, Etai, and the newly dubbed "Ilia" went into Rusl's home;

Uli had made cookies as a special birthday desert. Etai invited Xato to take one and he

did. Rusl looked over at him and smiled, Uli had here back turned at the moment. "Mom,

Xato's here!" Etai called out to here. Uli turned around and smiled too, Xato did notice

however that her eyes were just a little wider than normal. Xato looked down and realized

he had been a Twili for quite a while now. He smiled, he decided he really liked this

family; they were so nice to him and didn't treat him as though he weren't human.

"You're just in time, Xato" Rusl said "Etai was just about to open her presents."

"Speaking of presents," Etai said "Xato bought me a present, a puppy, I decided to call

her Ilia."  
"That's very sweet of you Xato" Uli said smiling

"Ilia, eh? Why did you name her after the Mayors daughter?" Rusl asked

"I think they are both really pretty" Etai said smiling. Rusl smiled too.

"Well lets get on with the rest of your presents, then" Rusl said. Etai began to unwrap the

next one, as she did so Rusl asked Xato "Why did Link and Midna need to leave?"

"They need to help Zelda with a monster with horns." Xato said

"Ahh…King Bulbin," Rusl chuckled "A worthy foe but nothing your father should have

trouble wi-" Rusl was interrupted by a gasp from Etai. She had gotten a color pictograph

from her mother.

"You always loved pictures, Etai" Uli said smiling, Rusl chuckled.

"Thank you mom!" Etai said hugging her mother around the waist. She opened her

fathers present next. Etai seemed to have no clue what it was, neither did Uli. Xato

thought it looked similar to the call his father owned to call epona, Rusl then explained.

"This is a bird call, Etai. Seeing how you love animals I thought I would train you to call

birds. You can do it with grass but this is easier and you can take it anywhere." Etais face

lit up and she hugged her father too. For the next few hours they played games, like

before Xato was nervous about using magic in public; however he was prompted to do so

and began to find it pretty comfortable. This was the most fun Xato had ever had in his

life. Rusl and Uli it transpired were still exhausted from before and decided they would

go to bed early. They allowed Xato and Etai to stay up on the condition that they went to

bed when they felt tired, they knew kids had a knack for trying to stay up all night. Rusl's

fatherly instincts made him hesitant on allowing this but he decided he could trust Xato

and allowed it. Xato and Etai continued playing for a few minutes when Etai told Xato to

wait for her a bit.

"I'm going to change into my night things," she explained. "I will be right back."

"Ok" Xato said, and he waited. After awhile Etai came back. They continued playing and

after awhile Etai said something that was on her mind

"I didn't know you were getting me something for my birthday…"  
"It's ok" Xato said "I almost forgot, I had to warp to Castle Town right before I came."  
"I know you think its ok but I still want to get you something."  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to." Xato smiled at her, he had finally found a true friend. At that moment

someone hit the door hard.

"They will wake up mom and dad!" Etai said hurriedly answering it. When she opened it

she froze. Xato didn't understand what was wrong and came next to her, and then he saw.

At the doorway a giant beast, green, with horns, and red eyes stood before them. It

grunted at them, Etai was completely frozen with shock but Xato had begun to

understand, this was King Bulbin. King Bulbin grunted and at that moment they heard

Rusl's voice from the next room.  
"Will you kids _please_ keep it down?" Xatos first thought was to yell for help but his

attention was on Etai and the green monster. Etai screamed very loudly, but King Bulbin

quickly put his hand over her mouth. He grabbed her face and picked her up. He rushed

to his stead Lord Bulbo. At this moment Xato forgot all about his plan to call Rusl, he

recklessly ran toward Lord Bulbo too and just as King Bulbin got on with Etai, Xato

grabbed Bulbos tail. Luckily for him Rusl had heard Etai's shriek and came into the front

room to check, he saw the door open and Bulbin with his daughter. He ran out too with

his sword ready. However Bulbin had already got Bulbo going, Xato was being dragged

along. He kept on getting hurt due to the ground but he didn't give up, he wouldn't let go.

They went over the bridge and where in Faron woods now, Xato knew he had to do

something. He then remembered his sword, which nobody else had even noticed by now.

With his right hand still clutching Bulbos tail, Xato with difficulty extracted the Ordon Sword from its sheath. He then gave a swing and hit Bulbo in the rear. This enraged the

beast, Bulbin who hadn't cared for Xato until now turned around and was about to detach

him from his stead when Xato struck again. Bulbo fell, Xato looked around for Bulbin

and Etai and he saw them. Etai was on the ground, she looked like she could pass out at

any minute. Bublin who had long ago abandoned his ax, pulled out a long two handed

sword. Xato was in no position to fight; he was a kid, just ten. Bulbin was a mighty

veteran warrior who had enough power to fight his father. Xato really had no skill with

the sword, while it seemed pretty obvious that Bulbin was at least professional. However

Bulbin didn't seem to want to fight either, for he put his blade next to Etais throat, Etai

whimpered. "No…" Xato muttered, Bulbin grunted at him. Xato now knew why Bulbin

had come to get Etai. He knew where Link lived and he wanted a hostage. At this point

Xato was furious at his father, he put Etai in danger, this wasn't Link's fault but Xato was

too angry to care. Bulbin grunted again, this annoyed Xato. "You can speak can't you?

Say something." Bulbin smiled and looked at Xato. It was night, Xato wasn't a Twili, so

his resemblance to Link was easier to see.

"Link's son…." Bulbin muttered. At this point Xato heard someone arrive, it was Link

mounted on Epona. He looked towards Bulbin ready to attack. "Wait…." Bulbin said,

pointing to Etai. Link froze just like Xato. "Leave…" Bulbin said. They stood there

staring at Bulbin. Bulbin seemed to be getting impatient, or he thought they weren't

taking him seriously. At this moment Bulbin put his sword next to Etai's arm and lightly

pressed the blade. Etai yelled in pain as a small cut formed where Bulbin pressed the

blade. "Leave" Bulbin said again, chuckling. Bulbin was looking at Link, who was still

thinking of what to do but not at Xato. Xato felt a course of anger surge through his body,

his right eye twitched, unlike Bulbin Link noticed this, his face was in surprise. Bulbin

thought it was because of what he just did. Xato's right eye twitched more and then it

turned red. Yet his left eye was blue. Xato yelled so loudly that several birds took off

from their nests. Bulbin looked at Xato now, before he knew what happened Xato was in

inch in front of his face. Xato punched Bulbin hard; Bulbin flew 5 feet from where he

stood. Xato rushed over and kicked the sword out of Bulbin's hand. Bulbin rolled out of

the way just as Xato sent a magical blast from his hand to where Bulbin was. Bulbin got

up and ran back to Etai, determined to have his hostage. Xato grabbed the air and swiftly

pulled back. Bulbin flew in the air and landed his back against the rocky wall. Bulbin

grunted again as Xato gave another yell and ran toward Bulbin once more. Xato began

punching Bulbin and an incredible speed. Bulbin started attempting to block when Xato

let out a twilight blast. Link stood there in shock, Xato using twili magic in his light

form? Xato continued, combing with a light blast. Bulbin dodged and decided he would

fight, he tried to punch Xato but Xato caught his fist and started crushing it. Bulbin yelled

in pain, cradling his arm. Xato took this moment to rapidly fire light and shadow magic at

speeds Link hadn't even seen from Midna. Bulbin fell to the ground, Xato looked like he

wanted to do more damage but at this point they heard a feeble voice it was Etai

"X-xato?" she spoke in barely a whisper, she had never seen Xato act like this and never

expected to, he always seemed to calm, this was out of character. Xato looked at Etai and

a calmer expression appeared on his face. He looked at Etai and made an attempt to grin,

but couldn't. At this point Bulbin looked up and saw his opponent wasn't paying

attention to him, he quickly rushed to his sword and picked it up. He was weak, the

magical defense he had was gone from Xato's beating. However he determinedly charge

to Xato with his sword raised, he was a foot away.

"Xato look out!" Link yelled. It happened so quickly, all Link had time to see was

Bulbin's head flying in the air. Xato had quickly drawn his sword and sliced not only

Bulbin's head but his sword as well. The handle was in Bulbin's hand but most of it was

2 feet away. Link didn't understand, the Ordon sword wasn't this powerful…then he saw,

the sword was glowing. Xato had used magic combined with the sword to break through

Bulbins defense. Xato looked at his dead enemy and looked around, he saw Link, Etai,

and to his surprise Rusl, who had just appeared. Everyone was silent for a moment, then

Link said. "I shall inform Hyrule about this, and Midna, she doesn't know I am here, I

had to take off in a hurry. Take Etai and Xato back to the village will your Rusl?"  
"Yes….yes I will" Rusl said. Xato was kneeling by Etai, he smiled at her, he was happy

she was safe.

"Xato….thank you" Etai muttered smiling at Xato. Rusl scooped Etai up in his arms and

began to carry her back while Link rode back to Castle Town. They walked back to

Ordon together; they found Uli waiting at the front of the house. She yelled an ran toward

them, but Rusl put his hand up.

"These kids just faced a dangerous beast, they are tired and they need to sleep."  
"But-"  
"I will tell you what happened, Uli, as soon as these two are in bed." Rusl said taking

Etai and Xato to Etai's room, he gently put Etai in the large bed. Xato, who didn't know

any better crawled in next to her, Rusl looked like he was going to say something but

thought better of it and said goodnight to them both. He took Uli to their room and got

into bed with her.

"So what happened Rusl?" Uli asked

"The beast is dead" Rusl answered "Link is delivering the message to Hyrule now."

"So Link made it then?" Uli said relieved "Its about time he killed that thing."

"Link didn't kill that beast…." Rusl said quietly. Uli smiled

"Why, Rusl, your so modest, you really managed to kill th-"

"I didn't kill him either…" Rusl interrupted. Uli looked puzzled "Xato killed him…" Uli

looked shocked.

"Xato killed that creature!? The one Hyrule has been having trouble with for years?"

"Yes…"  
"How? Did Link train him?"

"I don't know how, as far as I know he did it by himself, I didn't see the whole fight.

Yes…I think Link must have trained him, a good job he did too.

"You didn't ask him what exactly happened?" Uli asked in surprise

"He's tired, he just faced a real terror, I'll let him sleep, tomorrow I will ask." Rusl

responded ending the subject. Meanwhile Xato and Etai where in bed together wide

awake after what happened in the Faron Woods.

"Thank you…..Xato." Etai said "If you didn't help I might have been dead…." Etai gave

him a hug, it was the first time anyone other than his mother hugged him, Xato hugged

her too and together they fell asleep. The next morning Xato woke up on his back with

Etai sitting on his chest. "Good morning!" Etai said brightly. Xato was a little annoyed by

this wake up.

"Morning…" Xato said "Etai…why are you up this early, I thought you loved sleeping."  
"I do, but you won't be here for long so I decided I would get up early and play as long as

we can."

"Ok" Xato said yawning, he tried to get up but found that Etai weighed too much. She

wasn't heavy for her age but she was still heavy enough to prevent Xato from getting up.  
"Get off, Etai, I can't move." Xato said. Etai, however didn't get off, she just grinned.

Xato then knew that this was part of her joke. He struggled but couldn't get her off, Etai

then started tickling him. Xato was very ticklish and hated it when people did this.

"E-etai, stop….stop!" Xato stuttered while laughing trying to get her off of him. Etai was

laughing too, desperate Xato used magic. Etai stopped.

"Xato, where are you? Did you warp!?" she called; Xato however was hiding in her

shadow and came out.

"No I didn't warp; I can only warp in certain places. I can't teleport either….move short

distances instantly….I'm not trained enough." Etai however wasn't paying attention, she

knew Xato was about to get his revenge on her and sure enough Xato tackled her and

started tickling her too. Etai managed to escape but Xato came after he again trying to pin

her down. She tried to pin him down, it soon became a wrestling match until Rusl opened

the door.

"Good morning, you two." Rusl said

"Good morning" Xato and Etai said together.

"Etai, your mother is cooking breakfast for you two." Rusl said as Etai nodded "Xato,"

Rusl continued "may I talk to you?" without waiting for an answer Rusl said "lets take a

walk outside…and bring you sword" Rusl added. Xato, wondering if he was in trouble

for wrestling with Etai did as he was told, Etai seemed to be wondering the same the

thing. Rusl however said "Don't worry your not in trouble." Saying good-bye to Etai

Xato went outside with Rusl. Rusl started walking near Link's house, Xato followed.

Rusl however didn't stop there, he continued towards the spirits spring.  
"Where are we going?" Xato asked.

"The Faron Woods." Rusl replied. This confirmed Xato's fear, Rusl was going to ask him

about last night, he didn't want to relive that, and he was afraid Rusl would now hate him

like the rest of the villagers. He didn't want to see Bulbins body either. It seemed as

though Rusl had read Xato's mind because at this moment he said

"Don't worry, Xato, were not going there for the reason you think. We're going because I

always go on walks here. I used to take your father all the time. However I admit I will

ask you about last night. They continued they were near another spirits spring before Rusl

continued talking. "Xato, you're a strong boy, to be able to defeat King Bulbin,

something your father even had difficulty doing when he was in the midst of saving

Hyrule." Xato nodded, wondering why Rusl was saying this. "I must be honest with you,

I didn't think you were anywhere near that powerful, may you tell me….where this

strength came from?"

"What do you mean?" Xato asked.

"Well Xato, your own mother has a gift with magic as I'm sure you know." Xato nodded.

"I have seen her fight on occasion, and she has never shown anything close to the

strength you displayed, unless she was using her fused shadow's."

"What's a fused shadow?" Xato asked. Rusl laughed

"I honestly don't know exactly what they are," he said "But the thing your mother wears

is one of them. Anyway according to Link, his wife is exceptionally skilled in magic,

which makes me more amazed that you outmatched her that night. Tell me…where did

you get this strength? Has your father trained you that well?" It took Xato a while to

answer, he was amazed to hear from Rusl that he was on par with Midna.

"I only had 3 sword lessons; I told father I hated using swords after that." Xato said

"I'm…not sure how I did, what I did last night. I just remember Etai getting hurt and I

got all mad…." Xato looked sad "I hate hurting people….that's why I don't like swords."

Rusl was shocked, this child had only 3 sword lessons and he had beaten King Bulbin,

and he hated swords at that. Perhaps he had his father's blade? He knew the blade Link

wielded was special, he could tell.  
"May I see your sword Xato?" Rusl asked.  
"Sure" Xato said, handing Rusl the sheath. Rusl took out the sword "The Ordon

sword…" Rusl thought "A great blade but still not enough to do what he did back

there…perhaps that too was his powers?" Rusl gave Xato his sword back and smiled.

"I crafted that sword myself." Rusl said. He looked at Xato and realized he was crying.

"What's wrong Xato?" Rusl asked.

"I killed that thing…." Xato said in tears. "He was a beast but he was smart enough to

speak and I killed him…I hate it…I wish I didn't kill him." Xato paused then said what

was also on his mind "I just…..want to protect her…." Rusl looked down at Xato and

realized that this boy loved Etai as much as he did. "I don't know how you can stand to

wield something as violent as a sword…" Xato finished. Xato reminded Rusl a lot of

Link and Colin when they were younger. He was mature and always seemed calm and

cool headed, yet he had a soft spot just like his son. Rusl pulled out his sword.

"Xato" Rusl said, making Xato look up at him "swords don't need to be used for selfish

violence; I used mine to protect the village and my family. Like you, I love Etai." Rusl

looked into Xato's eyes.  
"I could….use a sword to protect?" Xato asked

"You could," Rusl said. "Violence isn't a good thing but when the enemy uses it we must

too."  
"Do…you think my father would teach me again if I asked?"

"I'm sure he would" Rusl said smiling "Trust me, your father would be most

disappointed if he were deprived of the chance to teach his own son his skills."

"I'll ask him when he gets home." Xato said smiling

"Good," Rusl said "Now I believe we ought to be getting home or Etai will have my

head. Rusl said chuckling, Xato laughed too and together they walked back to Rusl's

house. Meanwhile Link was discussing Bulbin's death with Midna. Midna was laughing

"More powerful than me? Link that's absurd." Midna said.

"Well if you had the fused shadows on I'm sure you could beat him." Link said "But with

your current power…..Midna I would even say Xato is almost as strong as Zant." Midna

stopped laughing  
"I have never seen him display this much potential before, why now?"

"He seemed angry, Bulbin hurt his friend, Etai."

"I see….well why do you seem so worried Link? He could be the next hero of

Hyrule….or are you jealous that your own son will surpass you?" Midna added slyly, and

laughed. Even Link laughed, however when he spoke he was completely serious again.

"You didn't see him Midna, he was out of control….he seemed crazy."

"Well Etai did get attacked," Midna said reasonably "Wouldn't you be angry if I got

attacked?"

"Yes I would" Link admitted "Oh and something else I found a little interesting, he was

able to do both his shadow magic and light magic at once." To Links surprise this

captured Midna's attention far more than anything else.

"That's impossible, light and shadow simply can't mix."

"Well… he didn't use them together as one force…." Link said "he used them in

combination with each other though."

"That's something I would also think impossible" Midna said "however its much more

believable than light and shadow mixing. Even our child, one made from light and

shadow can't mix, he must be one at a time. Link, other than his anger was there

something strange with Xato when he did this?" Link thought for a moment

"One of his eyes was red, his right eye." Link responded

"Interesting…" Midna said "I think I will examine him next time we see our son and see

what's going on when he does that."

"Don't count on it." Link said "I don't think you will get him to do that on whim."

"I suppose so…" Midna said "Link, you haven't answered my question…why are you so

concerned over our son's powers?" Link didn't answer for a long time, finally he said

"I'm scared of our son Midna…."

"You're joking right?" Midna said "Why would you be afraid of Xato."

"I sense a lot of anger in him…." Link said "Your right, Midna, he does have the power

to surpass me."

"No he doesn't…" Midna said

"Midna he's only ten, imagine what he could do at my age."

"Link, you have no idea how strong you really are….or could be."

"What do you mean?"

"The power chosen by the gods is much greater than you think, trust me Twili know a lot

more about its power than you."

"What is my power then?"

"Well if I trained you how to use magic to its best ability, I would say your power could

increase twenty-fold."

"That much!?" Link said in surprise

"If it makes you feel better I will train you so you don't have to worry about Xato, but

please trust your son and think about what you're saying. I admit I think Xato is a little

resentful to the village for his treatment, but I can't blame him and he's very gentle.

Remember Link, you're the one who came to him willing to teach him to fight and he's

the one that turned you down." It took Link awhile to retaliate to this

"What if he changes?"

"Then what's he going to do? Force you to give him sword lessons? Link he is your son

so even if he did ask I think you should trust him." Link felt guilty after hearing this.

"…Your right, I'm being a paranoid, I'm sorry."

"Well enough of this, lets get back to Ordon." Midna said

"Right…" Link agreed mounting Epona. They rode back to Ordon to find Xato patiently

sitting in front of their home.

"Father," he said as soon as he saw them "I was wondering….could you teach me how to

sword fight?" Link froze, and even Midna raised her eyes at this.

"Why do you want this?" Link asked

"I want it because….there's someone I want to protect…" Xato responded with a smile.

Both his parent's expressions softened at this, Link smiled back.

"Ok son, then we shall start tomorrow….for now I shall rest." Midna also smiled and

patted Xato's head going into their home with Link when Xato asked

"Mother, what exactly are fused shadows?"  
"Who told you about the fused shadows, Xato?"  
"Rusl did, he said he didn't completely understand what they were but that he knew they

made you stronger."

"I see…well the fused shadows are sort of like treasures…" Midna said

"The one your wearing doesn't look like its worth much." Xato said

"Well, they aren't exactly good for looking but they can magnify ones power by one

hundred." Xatos expression changed to shock.  
"Why don't you or dad wear it then?" he asked

"Your father could never wear this, he is a light being. I try to avoid wearing it because it

makes me take the form of something ridiculously big and inhuman looking which makes

it a hassle for day to day life."

"Where did you get it?" Xato asked

"Well it came from our people, the twili. Your ancestors used this to take over the Sacred

Realm before the gods put a stop to them." Midna answered leaving into their home.

Xato was thinking now, he had never heard of his ancestors before.

"Xato" a voice said. It was Etai, she had a piece of paper in her hand. "I have your

birthday present." She said handing Xato the paper. It was a well done drawing of Xato

slaying King Bulbin, one of Xato's eyes was red and he was holding the sword above his

head in victory, with one foot on Bulbin.

"Thanks, Etai." Xato said smiling

"Wanna play a game?" Etai asked

"Sure." Xato responded. For the next five years Xato and Etai became best friends and

were rarely seen without the others company, truth be told Xato began developing

feelings for her in his teen years. Xato had been trained further by his mother and father

in the ways of the sword and magic. Xato was a master of both when he was fifteen, he

then left for seven months on his own personal journey. Xato's life had improved but it

wasn't all good, six months after he started learning the way of the sword Etai had

encouraged him to give the villagers another chance. Xato eventually agreed thinking

they would respect him more now that he was a swordsman and beat Bulin, but he was

wrong and it ended up in Xato deciding he was a freak unfit to be with humans. Korin

was now his rival, after seeing Xato use a sword he demanded his father Colin to teach

him which he agreed to. Link also taught Xato how to call animals, but he wasn't

anywhere near Etai's level who linked admitted was better than himself and might give

her father a run for his rupees. Xato was still distant as ever from his father, Link. We

pick up at the point where he returns from his journey. Xato was walking in the Faron

Woods toward Ordon, he had finished his business and was excited at the prospect of

seeing Etai again. His appearance had changed since he was ten. His eyes a slightly more

serious look to them, he was much taller, he had more muscles from training and his once

short red hair was now long and tied into a pony tail, just like Midna's. The reason for

this wasn't because he didn't have the opportunity to cut his hair; it was because he found

it both stylish and useful. He had learned to use it combat just like his mother. He saw his

home and decided it would be best to let his parents know he was home. He floated up to

the top of the latter and entered, it was empty. He decided he would go to Rusl's he could

ask for his parent's whereabouts and see Etai and the same time. However his parents

were at Rusl's house too. They were talking with Rusl and Etai right outside his house;

they were facing away from Xato. However when Xato approached Rusl broke off from

their conversation and said

"Well if it isn't Xato, my have you changed." Xato smiled and at that moment Etai came

running over to give him a hug. Etai had changed too, her hair used to be short for a girls,

now it was below her shoulders, it seemed to be a lighter blond than it used to be as well.

Like Xato she had grown, but not as much, Xato was now the taller or the two. She also

wore a white flower in her hair.

"How was your journey, Xato?" Link asked.

"It was fine, father." Xato responded barely glancing at Link.

"Xato…what did you do to your hair?" Midna asked. The pony tail was new.

"Huh? Oh, I grew it out a bit." Xato said shrugging.

"It looks terrible!" Midna said

"Supportive mother you are…." Xato retaliated.

"Oh c'mon now everyone tell my son what you think of it."

"I kinda like it actually." Etai said

"Etai don't encourage him!" Midna yelled "Link? Rusl? What do you think?" Link

chuckled

"Having a kid has really changed you hasn't it Midna?" Midna glared at him "Err….on

second thought Xato maybe you should cut it off." Rusl laughed at this

"I guess even the amazing Link has his weaknesses. I don't care, but it might get in the

way when you fight and train, Xato."

"Get in the way?" Xato said "We will see about that…"

"Is that a challenge, Xato?" Rusl said pulling out his sword, however in a second Xato's

sword was less than an inch from his face. Rusl hadn't even seen it, he looked and saw it

was being held by Xato's hair, it was just like Midna's but longer and formed a left hand

instead of a right. "I see…so it's a weapon, I must be getting old; both these kids have

outdone me, Xato with swords, and Etai with calling animals."

"You're not that old, dad." Etai said smiling

"Maybe not, but you kids sure are something."

"Thank's Rusl." Xato said "I think, I'm going to get comfortable now. See ya later!"

Midna smiled remembering someone else who said that a lot. "You guys really let this

place go…" Xato said staring into his room. Midna giggled a bit.  
"Since you left we have been using it as a basement again." Xato sighed and waved his

hand, the junk in his room moved itself around in some cases went up to the main room

and organized itself.

"Cover your mouth, mother." Xato said and with a flick of his wrist a great gust filled the

room blowing dust all over the place, another flick and it condensed itself into one pile

which Xato disposed of.

"Xato make sure your ready for the village meeting tonight."

"Great….what's this one for?"

"Mayor Bo is retiring, getting a little too old and wants to spend the rest of his life in

peace."

"I see…" Xato said, it had been common knowledge that his father would one day be

mayor….today was that day.

"We also need to discuss the village's current condition."

"So when is this meeting?" Xato asked. Midna looked outside

"Hmmmm now that you mention it, it could start at any minute. Let's get dressed and go

Xato."

"Alright…" Xato sighed pulling on robes of black. Midna looked at him

"Could….you please not come with your hair like that." Midna asked.

"Fine." Xato said undoing his pony tail, his hair fell all over, not just to his shoulders, on

his face too. Midna stared at him. "I'm not cutting it." Xato said.

"Err…maybe you should wear it in a pony tail again…." Midna said. Xato sighed as he

once again put his hair in pony tail.

"Let's go, your father is probably there already." Midna said leaving the house. Sure

enough it seemed like they were ready to begin the meeting. There were a few villagers

missing, including Mayor Bo himself. After awhile however Jaggle told them the meeting

had begun.

"We are here today; to discuss our village's future and to elect the new mayor, the

official meeting will take place in Mayor Bo's home. Any questions?"  
"Why isn't Mayor Bo here?" Xato asked

"He can't move you idiot, he is in bad health which is one of the reasons why we are

electing a new mayor." Xato didn't know about his, it had happened when he was gone

that Bo simply found he was too out of shape to move. "Now we shall first go over the

village's financial status. Malo if you please, will you tell us where we stand in terms of

rupees?"

"Right…" Malo said standing before the village, Malo was twenty now, he was an

average sized man, he no longer had a baby face and his hair was now shoulder length,

but not in his face like Xato's had been. "I am pleased to inform you all that the village is

doing quite well in terms of money, we in fact have five times the amount we need." Link

smiled at this, for it was his new wealth that was funding the village. "However this

wealth will not last forever, we haven't been doing so well with making our own money.

We aren't doing well with the livestock or our crops we need to conserve this money

until we get back on our feet with this."

"Fado is getting old, my son and I shall help him with the livestock." Colin said "Just like

Link used to." Link stared because a few villagers glared at him, at this point. Could they

really be mad at him for quitting that job when he was making them so much wealth?

"Excellent," Malo said "We also need more horses, unfortunately we only have one. Not

only is Epona getting old but she stubbornly refuses to let anyone but Link ride her."

More glares at Link.  
"We could warp Castle Town and buy them, and ride them back here." Midna said

"We just need several people who could ride them."

"Yes, that could work." Malo said. Xato wasn't paying attention to any of this, the fact

that his father had this much wealth surprised him. "I suppose that is all there is to worry

about, I do implore you to not neglect your crops though, we do need them."

"Thank you, Malo" Jaggle said "Now senior village members, follow me to discuss the

new Mayor at Bo's house. A senior village member was someone who had lived in the

village for twenty or more years.

"We don't all get to come to elect the new mayor?" Midna asked in surprise.

"No you don't senior members only." Hanch said. The senior members went to Bo's

house and Link followed when Talo turned around and said

"Where are you going Link?" Talo was fairly tall, taller than Link, and unlike Malo he

cut his hair short.

"To see who Bo's choice was and elect the mayor." As Link said this, Ilia, Colin, and

Rusl had entered Bo's home however the rest were hanging back.

"You can't you haven't been in this village long enough."  
"What are you talking about Talo?" Link asked "I have been here for at least thirty

years."

"No Link, Talos right you're only eighteen you could have only been here for 18 years."

Beth said. Link remembered that he had retained his young looks and laughed.  
"Good one." Link said smiling and headed to Bo's house once more but Fado had

grabbed him. They were serious. "What's this about?" Link asked.

"Come with us Link." Malo said guiding him away from Midna and the others. "We're

going to level with you Link, were not too happy with you at the moment."  
"And why would that be?" Link asked.

"Well you treated us poorly sixteen years ag-"  
"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!" Link shouted.

"Link you're going to learn to control your temper if you want to come to any more

village meetings." Jaggle said

"Now like I was saying before you interrupted," Malo continued "Is that you weren't

being all that nice to us. But you apologized and we thought everything was ok, until we

found out you brought that to the village," He said pointing at Midna, before Link could

respond Malo added "and you bred to have that thing over there." He said pointing to

Xato who was sitting down.

"…What do you have against my family?" Link asked.

"They attacked our village and they are corrupting the minds of other villagers." Pergie

said pointing at Etai who had her head on Xato's shoulder.

"Link if you got rid of those two, things would be fine again." Sara said. Link didn't say

anything; they knew he wouldn't get rid of his family

"You're not coming, you are no longer welcome here, and you have no say in whose

mayor." Pergie said. Link walked back to Midna and said

"We're going home." While the others went to Bo's house.

"What took you lad?" Bo asked Malo as he opened the door. "All of you." He added as

the rest of the villagers entered.

"Link didn't want to come," Malo said, "we tried to convince him, but he just didn't want

to come."

"What about the rest of the villagers?" Bo asked.

"They weren't senior village members." Talo said

"And what does that have to do with anything? This is important I say every villager,

even the kids deserve their opinion here."  
"Is that so?" Malo said "Well I will tell them to come back then." Malo walked outside

and saw Xato and Etai a distance away. This upset him, he had expected them all to go

home, however he heard a distant shouting. He didn't know what the shouter had said but

once he had shouted Xato and Etai left. Smiling Malo went back inside. "They all went

home."  
"Shame." Talo said, "If only we knew they were allowed, now its going to be to be a big

hassle to get them all back here."

"Well…..I suppose we can do this without them." Bo said. Rusl couldn't believe what he

heard, had their Mayor gone senile? These guys were acting….poorly. "Well then I guess

your all dying to know who the new mayor will be?"  
"Yes!" everyone said.

"Very well I have chosen…Link!" Bo said, he was shocked to see that only 4 other

villagers looked happy to hear this Rusl, Colin, Uli and Ilia.  
"We don't want Link to be our mayor…." Malo said.

"And according to our laws if half the village disagrees with the mayors decision then he

must pick a new candida-"  
"However," Rusl said sharply "these said villagers can only nullify the Mayors choice

three times."

"I must say I am shocked," Mayor Bo said "I expected unanimous agreement for Link,

otherwise I would have insisted on bringing everyone here…to be sure who doesn't want

Link to be mayor?" Malo, Talo, Pergie, Sara, Jaggle, Hanch, and Fado all raised their

hands. "Hmmm over half no matter I still have three other people I considered."

"Who are they?" Talo asked.

"When choosing these four people came to mind, Link, Rusl, Colin….and Xato."

'Why them" Jaggle asked.

"Link is without a doubt the bravest man in this village, he has saved us and Hyrule itself

before, and he is very loyal and trustworthy, not to mention the generous amount of

money we are supplied from him. Like Link, Rusl is very brave and he may be the wisest

in all the village, he is also connected with Hyrule which would be good for us. Colin is

brave like his friend and teacher, but the reason I think he would be good for Ordon is

because out of all of us he has the biggest heart and is gentle to everyone, a fair Mayor he

would be."  
"Why Xato?" Hanch asked.

"I admit Xato is a risk, I can tell the young lad is very troubled and confused. He may

harbor a grudge toward some of you for your past mistakes. However like his father he is

brave, strong, wise and has the potential to be a true hero. He is gentle like Colin, and has a big heart. Most of all is because of his experience, he is even more experienced than I

am, despite my age. He knows true pain and I have a feeling he would do everything in

his power to protect us and that is power he possesses I am sure; have you not heard over

his victory over the green beast? Just a kid too. Yes it would be very hard to choose

between Xato and Link if I just weren't afraid that Xato may not turn out the way I would

want him to, there is light in his heart, but there is also shadow which could turn to

darkness. Now lets start with Rusl, is everyone here ok with Rusl being Mayor?"

"I don't want Rusl to be Mayor" Talo said

"Nor do I" Fado said.

"Is that so? how many of you feel this way-" Bo began but Ilia interrupted him

"Father, these villagers don't want Rusl for the job because his lack of ability, they don't

want him because he's close to Xato, same reason they don't want Link."

"That's not completely true," Malo said "He's also close to Link."

"So that is why…" Rusl said

"Whether you think our reason is ridiculous or not we are entitled to it." Malo said

"My son is right," Jaggle said "I don't like that Xato kid, he attacked our village."

"Quit being a fool, he didn't attack anything, you attacked him." Colin said. Jaggle

ignored him and continued

"I don't like how that girl is with him all the time either, maybe they are plotting to

overthrow the village…"  
"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS!" Rusl roared.

"You are being rather ridiculous about this." Bo said, until now he had been trying to stay

neutral. "lets just get this election over with. Those in favor of Rusl not being mayor?"

three hands shot up instantly, a few more where about to follow when Malo said

"Wait! Let's discuss this first and vote again after we talk about, over here." He said

pointing to a corner. Everyone knew immediately who was supposed to go this group

huddle and who wasn't.

"Malo we can't have Rusl as Mayor, he's too close to Link and Xato." Talo said

"I know he isn't ideal but thing's aren't going to go our way." Malo said "If we refuse

Rusl we are stuck with Colin or Xato, we CAN'T have Xato. Colin is just like his father,

but with less experience, he's close to them too. Rusl at least has experience; I say we let

him be mayor." The others agreed and they came back to the rest of the villagers.

"Alright," Bo said as if there was no interruption "so who doesn't want Rusl to be

mayor?" to their surprise nobody raised a hand. "Very well…Rusl is our new mayor."

There was a very small applause.

"I'm going to go see Link." Rusl muttered to Uli, leaving. Meanwhile during this meeting

Link was home with Midna. Link was in a bad mood.

"I can't believe they did this to me." He said in outrage. He paused then picked up a dish

and threw it against the wall where it broke.

"Link!"  
"I'm mad Midna ok!?" Link said magically blasting their bed until it was in ruins.

"They're "treating us like this because I wanted a family, because of my son." Link

paused then started to growl, he then let out a shout "THIS IS ALL STUPID XATO'S

FAULT!" he turned to look at Midna and got slapped across the face.

"You idiot!" Midna yelled. "You have a lot of nerve blaming your son for this, A LOT

OF NERVE!" Link froze, he had never seen Midna this angry and she had never used

physical violence on him before. Link paused and then said

"I'm sorry, Midna, your right it's not Xato's fault."

"You better be sorry Link!" Midna shouted "It's those stupid villagers fault, and it's your

fault too! Much more than Xato's! I warned you having a kid could end up like this but

you keep on insisting and insisting! Now what? You treat your son like this and wonder

why he's so cold towards you!? You're a real idiot Link!"

"I'm sorry Midna…" Link said, despite wanting to stay mad at him, Midna softened a bit

at his expression. But she wasn't going to say 'its ok' because she knew it wasn't

"I forgive you." She said instead. At that moment they heard footsteps.

"I can fix it!" Link whispered referring to all the things he broke.

"Quickly!" Midna said, with a wave of his hand everything was back to normal, just as

Rusl entered.

"Hello Link, I have been made Mayor."  
"…..I'm really happy for you." Link said

"I'm sorry….you were the original choice but the villagers refused." This didn't put Link

in any better mood, it made him want to shout again. He however bit his tongue, he didn't

want to get slapped in front of Rusl.

"So why are you here?" Link asked.

"With this new job I won't be able to help Hyrule as much." Rusl said "I was planning on

telling you later, I wanted to save you only if we need you, but now…well…."  
"What is it?" Link asked

"My friends and I have been doing some undercover…"  
"All of them?" Link asked  
"Pardon?"  
"heh heh I was wondering if Auru was still alive after all this time."  
"Oh indeed he is alive." Rusl said chuckling "Don't ask me how that old man has lived

through all of this. On a more serious note, we found some info that an organization may

threaten Hyrule at some point in time."  
"Do you know what its called?" Link asked.

"I believe it is called Rampuyami." Rusl answered.

"And exactly what threat does it posses?"  
"We aren't sure, from our research it seems that they momentarily posses no threat but in

time they will have some sort of great power."

"I see, and what do you want me to do?"

"Well I would rather not see this threat, so if you and Midna, if she doesn't mind, could

find them and eliminate them, it would save me a bit of sleep."

"You think any threat can beat me, Midna, and Xato?" Link asked

"Well I would rather we didn't get too cocky now." Rusl said chuckling. "I heard they

were planning to attack Zelda herself, she is of course warned by this. What worry's me

is that they are confident enough to do this."  
"Well we will keep an eye out. Although I doubt we would recognize any of its members.

How many are there?"

"I'm not sure," Rusl said "I think it's below ten though. Good luck Link and farewell."

Rusl said opening the door and leaving.

"Goodbye Rusl, congratulations on becoming Mayor!" Link yelled after him as Rusl shut

the door. While they were holding the town meeting and Link was having his fit of rage,

Xato and Etai where sitting together near the pumpkin patch, Etai's head on Xato's

shoulder.

"I really missed you Xato." Etai said.

"I missed you too." Xato said chuckling

"seven months is a long time…." Etai said "You won't be gone for a long time again will

you, Xato?" Etai asked. Xato looked uncomfortably at her when she asked this but he

was spared having to answer her when they heard Link shouting

"THIS IS ALL STUPID XATO'S FAULT!" Etai looked at Xato, to her surprise he didn't

look surprised to hear this, he didn't even look all that sad, he just sighed got up and said

"Let's go…" Etai followed Xato. She led him farther than she thought he would.

"Where are we going?" Etai asked

"Some place private." Xato responded "The Faron Woods." Etai wanted to go back and

tell her father she was leaving but thought against it, he was busy at an important meeting

and Xato seemed serious when he said he wanted it to be private. Etai giggled, was Xato

going to tell her he liked her? She hoped so, she didn't know what Xato felt for her but

she loved him and she always tried to make it obvious, she knew men had a hard time

trying to figure it out. Xato was also shy and she wanted to make it easy for him if he felt

the same.

Authors note: I rated this T and I notice the story is sounding a little childish, I did

originally did this on purpose because this fiction is based off a Zelda game. But its rated

T and I think we can handle some more mature scenes, I won't have any real sex scenes

in this fanfiction or swearing. This is to put more emotion and maturity into it. Normally I

save this kind of explanation at the end of the book but this is one I thought you ought to

know now.

Xato stopped at the spring for the spirit Faron. He took off some of his clothes which he

wore lighter clothing underneath. He walked to the edge of the water and slowly waved

his hand over it multiple times. Soon Etai saw steam coming from it. The spirit springs

were always nice to bathe in, now Xato also made it a hot spring. Xato stepped in the

water and sat down near a deeper area. Etai gave a nervous giggle, did Xato want her to

come in too? It was a good thing she planned to this at the Ordon Spirit Spring otherwise she wouldn't have anything on under her clothing. "The water's fine, Etai." Xato said. So

he did want her to come in. She took off her clothes; she realized she wasn't wearing

much now which embarrassed her a bit. She noticed Xato was observing her with a smile

on his face, yet he looked a little disappointed at the same time.

"Were you hoping I was going in naked?" Etai said giggling. Xato blushed, which made

Etai giggle more, to her surprise he actually answered.

"Actually yes I was, would you mind?" Xato smiled. They both laughed and Etai stepped

into the water and sat next to Xato. "Etai…" Xato said suddenly.

"What is it Xato?" Etai asked.

"I have something….uncomfortable….I want to tell you, I want to get it over with now so

I don't ruin our day of fun." Xato said. Etai's heart was beating insanely fast now, Xato

was going to tell her, this was the reason Xato wanted it to be private… "Etai I am

leaving the village again."

"What!?" Etai said. Xato looked surprised; he didn't expect Etai to be this angry. In truth

she was this angry because she was expecting him to profess his love to her and was

sadly disappointed.

"I need to leave." Xato said

"How long?" Etai noticed Xato was now crying.

"Forever…" he said miserably

"Wh-what!? N-no! Why!?"

"Etai….I am your close friend…am I not?"

"Of course you are, Xato! You're my closest friend!"

"Well….the other villagers have noticed that….and I am afraid you will become an

outcast like me…."

"Xato don't worry about me, I am ok wit-"  
"I LOVE YOU!" Xato suddenly said, tears streaming. Etai had never seen a more

defeated looking person. Despite this she smiled.

"….I love you too, Xato."

"Then you understand why I cannot let you get hurt, I am leaving." This wasn't the

response Etai was expecting at all.

"What will you do if you left, Xato?"

"_When_ I leave I have plans with my organization…..Rampuyami…." This was getting

worse and worse.

"Xato you can't!" Etai protested "My dad told me they are a criminal organization. You

will get in trouble! You shouldn't have joined them!"

"Etai…I did not join Rampuyami….I founded it."

"Xato….."  
"Etai…..criminal is just a word meaning your against a certain power, if being a criminal

is a bad thing then I was evil the day I fought Bulbin, to him I was a criminal. To Hyrule

Bulbin is a criminal just like I will be. I will get the triforce and protect our love."

"Xato what do you mean?"  
"Etai this village will never allow our love, even my own father doesn't love me."  
"Xato….please…..please give Ordon a chance………..for me." Xato looked into Etais

eyes and considered.

"In one week I meet with Rampuyami…..if the village can learn to treat me like a person

I will stay."

"THANK YOU XATO!" Etai cried and flung her arms around him. It was an awkward

moment, but after awhile they were able to pretend their conversation never happened

and began discussing other things. Finally Etai got up

"I'm going back home," she said "see you later, Xato."

"Aww c'mon, Etai stay" Xato whined.

"No, Xato I need to go home, its nearly dusk and mom and dad probably don't want me

out this late." Etai was about to pick up her clothes when a pile of mud fell on them. Etai

looked around, Xato was smiling at her.

"Xato you're so immature!" Etai yelled "Dad's going to kill me if he finds out I got mud

on that!"

"Looks like you're going to have to stay with me and wash those and wait for them to

dry." Xato said teasingly at her.

"C'mon Xato your acting like a ki-" Etai stopped, Xato had just thrown mud at her front.

Xato laughed but then Etai yelled  
"XATOOO!" and ran full speed at him, Xato was nervous until he saw that Etai was

actually smiling. She tackled him and piled mud on him while she pinned him down.

Xato grabbed mud too and spread it all over her body. Xato was laughing and after

awhile Etai giggled too, as they rolled round and round in the spring. Finally they sat

down again and Etai washed her clothes, she hung them on a tree and examined her own

dirty body. She was beginning to wash herself when Xato asked

"Would you like me to wash you?" Etai blushed furiously; she looked at Xato and

noticed he was a little embarrassed at his own daring. She knew Xato was trying to start a

relationship…and she thought he was doing a good job at it, but she wasn't sure she was

ready to have Xato's hands all over her body when she wasn't wearing much. However

she said  
"yes" and allowed Xato to wash her, he was very gentle and slow, she could tell he was

immensely enjoying this. She began to wash Xato too, she loved feeling his strong

muscles and his nice skin, she looked into his eyes, not even noticing he had turned into a

Twili now. After awhile they stopped and both sat down and continued chatting. Xato

warmed up the water again because it was cooling down and they continued chatting with

each other. It was when Etai noticed Xato had turned back into a human when she

realized warming the water was a mistake. It was night and she tried to get out but it was

too cold. "I'm freezing!" Etai cried. Xato chuckled in a superior way and got out too, she

looked at his pained expression, although it looked like he was trying to look calm. Xato

was clearly trying to impress her, three feet then ran back full speed and sat in the water

with Etai. Etai giggled "Not so easy is it?"

"I'm so cold." Xato said

"Me too." Etai agreed. They looked at each other, and almost unconsciously started

cuddling together. Xato smiled as he put one arm around her neck and the other on her

belly. They sat there for a long time, Xato rubbing Etai's soft warm stomach. Finally Etai

said "We need to go home, our dads might find us." Xato didn't want to go, but the idea

of Rusl or Link catching them doing this was enough to get him out of the water, where

the freezing air stung him and walk back with Etai to Ordon. They put their clothes on as

they walked and when they reached the Ordon Spring Xato put his hand on Etai's

shoulder. She stopped and looked at Xato, he was coming closer…he was going to kiss

her. Etai smiled and pressed her lips against Xatos and kissed. They kissed for a long

time, Xato's hands on Etais back and the back of her head, his eyes staring into

hers…finally they stopped.

"I love you…" Xato said

"I love you too…" Etai responded, they walked back to Ordon and Xato waved good bye

as he climbed the latter to his home. Link and Midna were asleep, Xato looked at his

parents enviously.

"My father is lucky to have love, he doesn't deserve it" Xato thought. Midna shivered

slightly and Link unconsciously pulled her tighter, both his arms around her, protecting

her even in sleep. Xato was a man of his word when he said he would give Ordon one

more chance, but he knew they weren't going to last a week. Xato was right, Ordon

didn't last a week, it didn't even last a day. They next day Etai got up early, she didn't

want too, she wanted to sleep in so badly, she had stayed up a long time last night and she

was not a early riser. But she got up early and called all the other villagers who were

awake. Luckily for her most of the ones she wanted to talk to were awake. Link, Midna,

and even Xato were asleep. Colin and Ilia were asleep too, whether Bo was asleep or not,

Etai didn't know but he couldn't move anyway. Her mother and father weren't in Ordon,

they that morning. Sara was asleep too but that was no biggie. Etai called them all

together and told them that she and Xato were lovers and they wanted to be left alone. To

her horror things were worse than even Xato had predicted.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" Jaggle screamed.

"We won't let you and that monster kidnap the children again!" Hanch screamed

"I knew we shouldn't have elected Rusl to be mayor." Talo said. "We don't need a

Mayor, there's more of us we deserve to be in control." There was cheering to these

words. Most horrible was Korin, he drew his sword and ran straight at Etai, who dodged

his attack and ran to her home. She had, had it. Xato was right. These villagers were sick.

Etai grabbed her clothes, and her animal callers. She had quite a few of them. She knew

Xato could carry her possessions with magic. She wasn't just letting him go, she was

going with him. She walked outside, there was more hissing and yelling as she walked.

She put her clothes in the grass outside Xato's house. She climbed up the latter and

peered inside. They were all sleeping; she crept to the basement and put her hand over

Xato's mouth. She woke him up with the other and motioned him; she then pressed her

finger to her lips telling him to remain silent. Xato followed her outside.  
"What is it?" Xato asked

"Your right," Etai said "these villagers are horrible. We can't live here." Xato was

surprised he never thought she would be attack the villagers. "What's your plan Xato?"

Etai asked.

"I need to stay here for one more day, tomorrow I am going to steal this villages money

to fund my organization, and I am going to rob Ganondorfs grave."

"Why?" Etai asked

"For his triforce and his sword, the executioner's blade. I studied, I found out what

Ganondorf did to Zant was only a sixth of the triforces gift. The triforce can gift people

with power, six gifts, there's light, shadow, spirit, fire, water, and nature. Zant had

shadow, I have five people in my organization excluding myself. Imagine six people

more power than Zant teaming against Hyrule. I myself will have exceeded my father's

power. Not only that but I plan to take Zelda's triforce and my fathers, with this complete

triforce I shall make my wish. A wish that will let us live together in love."

"You have a spare gift? Great, I will take that then."  
"What?"  
"I'm joining you."  
"No you're not!" Xato said sharply

"I'm not staying in this village Xato!" Etai said angrily "you can let me live in the wild or

take me with you and no matter what I am helping, giving me a gift will protect me

more."

"Fine…" Xato said "I will give you the gift of magic and teach you how to use it."  
"Good and I can use these to help too." Etai said indicating her animal charms.

"Good tomorrow we leave."  
"I'm leaving now!" Etai said

"No, your parents will notice!"  
"They left this morning."

"FINE!" Xato shouted, getting impatient with Etai's rebellious behavior.

"My clothes are here." Etai said "hold them for me until we meet again."

"Etai I need to warp you to a desert" Xato said "That's were we are meeting, take these."

Xato said summoning food and water from space. "These were originally for me, but I

will get more and take them with me tomorrow."  
"Why the desert, were not meeting for a week still right?"  
"I don't want you running into anyone." Xato said

"Ok"  
"Good bye" Xato said hugging her. "Make sure you stay in the same area, tomorrow I

need to find you there."

"Good bye, Xato and don't worry you will find me." Etai said as Xato warped her and

her supplies to the Gerudo Desert

-

QUESTIONS

Q: Hmmm Xato has been playing a big role here, is he the new main character?  
A: Well yes Xato is a main character, however so is Link so don't worry Link hasn't been replaced the story will return to him next chapter.

Q: Chapter 7 special?  
A: This isn't my first fiction…or my second, I have written other things before but the only one on this site is my other fiction, you will notice chapter 7 is longer if you read it.

Q: What's so special about chapter 7?

A: I think a story should be judged after 7 chapters, 2 to introduce the story. 5 to get to the plot.

Q:Whats this thing you keep talking about after the story?  
A:After the story I am going to write in detail why I wrote everything the way I did and who the characters I made up are based off of. Its really for the readers interest.

Q: ….your grammer and spacing sucks

A:Duh, if you want to fix it make it better yourself, don't need to ask. You get thanks on the top of the chapter.

Q: Ok I know this is a chapter 7 special, but my god this is huge.

A: I know, I notice when I get out of my writer blocks my chapters get bigger, ha ha ha. Don't expect this too much though.


End file.
